Between Friends
by Tonks4lyf
Summary: The realtionship between ALex and Gene blossoms. Also a new member of the team joins. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS.


"Right then Bolls just ad a call from special branch an there's a raging bastard who thinks cos he's got a gun he can rule my

It was a bright warm day in central London. The birds were singing in the trees and children were running across the road to the small park on the corner. Very few cars were on the road due to the heat; occasionally one would speed down the road before swerving round the corner. Many people had booked the day off work or had phoned in sick but for some they were never off the job.

Alex had decided to walk to work today. She had ditched the white leather biker jacket but was still wearing her usual shoulder top, this time a dark blue colour that looked great on her, her black bra strap just showing. The skintight jeans had been overruled by the weather. So instead she was wearing her grey knee length skirt, which she hadn't been brave enough to wear since Gene had nearly stamped her arse. As she passed the park her eyes glistened with tears. Molly loved going to the park when it was hot. Alex hadn't seen her since her parent's death 3 weeks ago. She snapped back to reality as she heard the screeching of tyres and the smell of burning rubber. Alex turned her head to see the familiar red Quatro speeding towards. She stopped walking and turned on her heel to face the car that was now coming to a stop beside her.

"Right then Bolls just ad a call from special branch an there's a raging bastard who thinks cos he's got a gun he can rule my pissing patch" Gene Hunt was sitting in the drivers seat of the Audi Quattro starring at his DI.

Alex was also watching him closely; if there was one person she was fixated with in 1981 it was Gene Hunt. He was arrogant, blunt and a fascist bastard but for some reason Alex liked him. On many nights she would wake up sweating, her head still swimming from the pleasure her dream had brought to her. They always felt so real. The touching of skin, the taste of his lips and something else that she had experienced in her dream also felt very real…

"Are you comin' or what bollinger knickers?" Alex shook her head as indecent thoughts entered her mind and climbed into the passenger seat of the car.

"Morning you two" she spoke to the two men sprawled across the back seats obviously still hung over from the night before as they were many mornings.

"Mornin ma'm" Chris obviously less hung over than Ray managed to answer her. All she got from Ray was a grunt that she took as a hello.

"So where is this armed bastard then?" Gene heard the sarcasm in Alex's voice but ignored it as he sped off towards wherever the gunman was.

"Just opposite that posh birds school you know where the Prices got blown to bits" Alex's heart plummeted she hadn't been back to that place since Gene had dragged her away after he'd put little Alex in the car. Not only had she had to witness the death of her parents when he was a child, she had also had to see them die a second time as an adult.

"Now that Guv was one of the best days of my life watchin them go up in flames, that stupid stuck up bitch got what her deserved; that posh puffter ad the right idea didn he Chris" Chris nodded in agreement and Ray started to light his cigarette. Alex bit her tongue and tryed not to retaliate to the remark Ray had just made about her parents.

"Oi shut it you shit stabber, that posh twat tried to kill his daughter as well an any bloke that tries to kill his own flesh an blood should be hung by his bollocks off the top of St. Paul's cathedral" Alex let out a chuckle before realising she had laughed out loud.

"What?" Gene's eyes were fixed on her. "What you laughin at?"

"There really is a pussy cat beneath the lion isn't there" she loved the helpless flirting with Gene. It was like a battle to the death. The first one to shut up lost. Alex hoped that one day the helpless flirting would turn into something else but she was happy with things the way they were and she wouldn't dare do anything that could jeopardise her friendship with Gene.

"I don't know about a pussy cat but I got summat else that might interest ya underneath" Gene got distracted as a cyclist cut in front of him. As he began to verbally abuse the young man Alex leaned in close and spoke so that only Gene could hear her. Her hand was resting on his knee which nearly made him crash his beloved car.

"I bet I would" Gene straightened up and turned to look at Alex who was looking straight out of the windscreen. She would never have been this brave in 2008, but nobody but her was going to know so why not? A smile was playing across her face and her cheeks were slightly flushed. Chris and Ray were wondering what their DI had just said to the Guv, exchanging confused looks they shrugged and left it as it was. As they arrived at their destination they could see that a man in his early twenties was standing in the middle of the road surrounded by police officers and civilians. Alex and Gene stepped out the car and approached the scene. Alex realised that the man had took a young girl hostage. The girl was no older than fifteen. She looked calm and relaxed. He dark brown hair was in the young mans grasp, pulling her head back slightly.

"DCI Hunt, DI Drake" a uniformed police officer was approached them. Bowing his head to the both of them.

"What's the matter?" Gene spoke in a calm rough town that made Alex's head spin; her legs felt like jelly. It took a few seconds for her to compose herself.

"Well we've managed to find out that this chap here is Ted Darwin, his girlfriend finished with him last night an he went on a rampage, he's twenty-two an he's been angin round here all morning" Alex could see that Gene was in thinking carefully about what their next move would be. His eyes were searching the scene looking for clues or signs and when he got to where Alex was standing her heart did a back flip as he took in every little detail of her. His eyes lingered on her top half before Alex folded her arms blocking any view worth looking at.

"Spoil sport", Alex ignored him and turned back to the police officer.

"I saw him this morning on the park bench just thought that he was a parent… Who's the girl?" Alex's first priority was the safety of the girl. If she couldn't be there for her own daughter maybe she could be there for someone else's. Maybe she could protect her like she protected Molly; maybe this could get her home.

"Well she turned fifteen last week, Jenny Baxter I think, she goes to the girls school, erm… he kidnapped her from the park around alf an hour ago oh and ers an orphan, her mom n dad were killed last year in an house fire started by some gay bastard" Gene nodded to the officer who immediately left for his post closer to the gunman.

"Poor kid her parents died then this. Right then you lot, get ya arses into gear" Gene explained to CID what he wanted them to do. Alex started to walk towards the fiasco when Gene caught her hand. His hand enveloped hers and he threaded their fingers together before staring deep into her eyes.

"Please Bolls don't do anything stupid this is more dangerous than it looks. If…if anything happens to you I don't know what I would do. Please do as you're told and stay in the Quatro" Alex squeezed his hand in reassurance. For once Gene's eyes were filled with worry instead of anger or hate. Alex also saw something else in the Guv's eyes, she never wanted him to let go of her hand but there was something more important happening in the world other than her love life.

"Don't worry I know what I'm doing" and with that Alex continued to walk; parting the crowd as she went. Climbing underneath the police tape Alex felt a strong sense of deja vou. It felt as it did on the morning she'd been shot. The day she left Molly and her old life.

As she got closer the gunman he seemed to realise that she was a member of the police force. "Who are you? Stay back I'll kill er" Alex stopped and held her hands up. The gunman was tall and dark haired. His face was pretty and he reminded Alex of her ex-husband. Thinking of it, his name was Ted too, although it couldn't have been him as he would be no older than eleven in this day and age. "Who are you?" the gunman spoke to Alex again in a threatening voice, as he pointed the gun to the young girls head.

"I'm DI Alex Drake Ted. If you let Jenny go we can get you help and if you hurt her you'll be shot dead by my colleagues" Alex pointed towards the members of CID before returning to the matter at hand as she continued to walk forwards. "If you shoot her, DCI Hunt will have great pleasure in beating seven kinds of shit out of you. Give her here and we can get you help". Alex was now in arms reach of the man. He was crying, obviously distressed about the situation. Alex outstretched her arm and gently pulled the girl away from him before turning around to face Gene, he was smiling widely at her success. She couldn't see Ray and Chris so she just supposed that they were still in the car. Alex placed a hand on the girls shoulder but as she did she heard a click behind her and something cold resting on the back of her head. A strong arm reached out from behind her grabbing her around her neck. Alex froze. The gun was pointing at her head. Alex found it harder to breath as she began to panic. Alex realised that Jenny was still in front of her. She looked terrified at the current twist in the event.

"Jenny listen to me… go to DCI Hunt and tell him not to panic ok. Tell him I'll be all right. Don't worry, he'll look after you" Alex's voice was strained and a drop of sweat ran down her forehead. Her hands had gone all clammy where she was holding Ted's arm which was around her neck. Jenny ran towards the Guv who immediately put an arm around her as she told him the message..

"Hunt I'm gonna kill er, I'm gonna kill ya pretty girlfriend, if I can't have one neither can you" Ted's finger found rested on the trigger. Alex saw Gene freeze. He said something into the walkie-talkie as he was doing this he lifted up his gun. Alex felt the gunman's hand resting on her waste as he began to explore her body. She began to struggle as he whispered into her ear.

"Calm down darling, it'll be over soon" he laughed before continuing his assault. "You're a gorgeous girl ent ya. Why are ya working with the police? I could give ya proper work". He continued to laugh as Alex stared at Gene, trying to call to him.

Gene couldn't watch. Alex was in trouble and he couldn't do anything about it. If he fired a shot there was a chance of hitting Alex and if he moved closer, Ted would shoot her. A silent tear escaped Alex and she began to tremble as Ted's hands lingered at the top of her skirt before sliding under the waist. She could feel his hand pressing against her; his other hand was still pressed against her neck but now the holding the gun.

Alex felt his hands leave her skirt as he was pulled back. Alex immediately struggled free. Ted fired a single shot at Alex whilst he was falling to the ground, the bullet hitting her arm. A number of shots rang out as CID fired upon the twenty-two year old. Alex fell to the ground sobbing and clutching her bleeding arm. Gene came sprinting over before scooping her up into his strong arms. An ambulance that had been called pulled up beside Alex and Gene after half an hour waiting. Alex had lost a lot of blood and her top was a by now a red colour. Gene had never felt like this before, knowing that the person you love could be taken away from you in a blink of an eye. Gene didn't want to think about what could happen, Alex was his responsibility and he needed to look after her.

Gene rocked Alex back and forth making sure she stayed conscious. She kept mentioning that a clown was watching her. Gene struggled to keep her from trying to move but he finally got her settle down. The paramedics managed to stabilise the bleeding and finally they bandaged her arm up. Gene left Alex in the back of the Quatro to calm down and to compose herself as her arm was still very painful. After everyone had left, Gene helped Alex to her feet. Alex felt faint from the blood loss and had to hold onto Gene's arm for support but she was almost knocked backwards as someone flung their arms around her, she looked down to see a head of brown silky hair resting on her chest.

"Thank you DI Drake, I thought I was going to die" Alex realised that it was Jenny so returned the hug. Jenny was in many ways like Alex. Both of their parents were dead. They both had grown up as orphans and they both were exceptionally clever as they had a thirst to prove themselves. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you it's all my fault if I hadn't have been on the park he wouldn't have been able to kidnap me".

"Shhh, don't worry if it wasn't you it would have been someone else. It still would've happened" Alex wiped the tears streaming down Jenny's face before she saw Ray and Chris limping back from the previous brawl with Ted. Alex let go of the girl before striding over to the two of them and embracing them in tight hug. "Thank you. I don't want to think about what he'd have done if it wasn't for you two" she let go of them and gave them a warm smile before giving both of them a kiss on the cheek. Gene couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that his two best friends had got that close to Alex.

"No probz boss" Ray nodded as he spoke, his lip was bleeding but it didn't seem to bother him.

"It's not us you should be thanking. It was the Guv who told us to wait round the back in case anything happened" Chris looked unharmed except for a few scratches on his arms. Alex smiled slightly; she scanned the area for her boss and found that he was directly behind her but with his back to her.

"Well in that case…" Alex turned around to face the Guv who was talking to paramedic about her condition. She tapped him on the shoulder and waited like a schoolgirl. When he turned Alex placed her uninjured hand on his cheek before reaching up and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Her lips lingered there for a moment before she pulled away. Gene was speechless. He watched Alex walk back over to Jenny before he finally spoke.

"Right then lets get you back, oh and Bolls you owe me for saving that flat educated arse of yours" Gene laughed as Alex rolled her eyes. He realised that something was up with Jenny so he decided to find out what it was.

"What's the matter?" Gene actually sounded concerned for the young woman. Alex's eyes began to fill up as she watched him comfort her. When it came to kids he really was a great big softy. _He'd be great with Molly._

"It's nothing. I just hate that orphanage and…and I miss my mom an my dad" she looked at the floor, embarrassed about her weakness. Alex understood Jenny, she to had had to live without any parents and battle this shit world on her own.

"Well how about you come and work with me" the team turned around to face Alex. "Come on, should be fun, we could drop you off at the orphanage when we are finished or we could get you your own room next to mine" the girls face lit up. Jenny could never replace Molly but she could help fill the gap, and after all Jenny needed a mother figure in her life at this difficult time in her life.

"Really, we've all only just met" Jenny thought that the DI must be having her on, but her face looked dead serious.

"Yeah I know but you seem like a good kid and I could use the company. You know being stuck with these three bastards all day isn't exactly fun". Jenny laughed before her frown returned.

"Really I don't want to intrude or any thing, I swear you don't have to put yourself out for me" Alex smiled at her before placing her arms around her.

"Don't be stupid, you deserve it and to be honest we have more in common than you would think. Also it's giving you a future, one day you could be a DCI or even the first woman leader of the Metropolitan Police" Alex could see that the girl didn't want to believe it but was thinking seriously about the prospect of a new life.

"Ok but anytime you don't want me around jut tell me and I'll get out of your way" Alex placed an arm around her as Jenny snuggled closer to her.

Alex climbed into the back of the Audi with the new addition to the team along with Chris. As she did she knocked her arm causing her to wince with pain. The joked as Gene drove them back to the offices.

Through his mirror Gene could see that Alex had got her arm around Jenny who was laughing. When they got back to the office Alex showed Jenny to their block. On the way Alex introduced her to the desk sergeant Viv.

"Evenin' ma'm, ows ya arm?" the officer nodded to the blood stained bandage on her left arm.

"It's fine thanks Viv. Anyway shouldn't you be off it's nearly eight" Viv looked up at the clock which was about to strike the hour before nodding.

"The Guv wants me to stick around he has an hunch we're in for a busy night" Viv sighed and sat down behind the desk.

"Do you know what? Life's too short Viv, get yourself home and I'll handle the Guv" Jenny gave Alex a smirk. She could've have swore that Jenny had muttered something along the lines of 'I bet you would' but Alex couldn't be sure.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Alex steered Jenny into the office where the men were doing the usual. Nothing at all. "Come on ladies isn't time you lot went home or the pub" Alex spoke to them and they all nodded and started to clean up their mess.

"Bloody hell ma'm you look rough" Shaz had escaped from Chris to talk to the only other woman in the team.

"Yeah thanks Shaz. Oh by the way this is Jenny, Jenny this is Shaz" the two women shook hands and smiled at each other.

"So where are you staying then Jen?"

"I'm staying next door to DI Drake" Jenny smiled broadly at the idea of having her own flat.

"Please call me Alex, Shaz you better get going. I might see you later but I'm not sure" Alex waved goodbye to the men before giving Shaz a hug. Finally it was only Alex and Jenny in the office but as Gene's office light was on Alex presumed that he was sat behind his desk with a glass of whisky glued tightly to his hand.

"Bolls, get that lovely arse of yours in ere pronto" Jenny laughed to herself before looking at Alex.

"Will you be alright here on your own?"

"Of course I will I'm not a kid you know" Alex nodded and began to walk towards the DCI's office. " Oh yeah an Alex… behave yourself" Alex scowled at her before opening the door to the private office.

"You OK?" Just as Alex had predicted there was a glass of whisky sat tightly in between his hand. "You've had a rough day today Bolly". Gene held out another glass full of whisky and Alex politely accepted.

Taking a big gulp Alex paused for a second to look out of the window at Jenny. "I'm fine. Do you think I'll be able to look after her properly?" Alex sighed and wondered whether she could look after her like her own daughter.

"I think you'll do great job. For a start she trusts you, an secondly you're a naturally kind and helpful person. Don't get me wrong you're a posh stuck up tart with a nice pair of knockers an a very nice arse but you're the best DI I've had since Sam, an to be honest you could give him a run for his money" Gene topped up his glass before downing it in one. "I called Luigi and he said he'd be very happy to lend the other flat to us for Jenny. He also has a lot of old girls clothes she can have. They were his daughters"

"Oh that's good then and I think I'll take all that bullshit as a compliment" Alex smiled as Gene got up and moved closer to her.

"Fancy popping to Luigi's for a drink I'll drive you an Bolly Jr. there an the drinks are on you" Gene walked out the door. As he did he slapped Alex's arse with some force making it numb.

"Do you need me to rub that Bolls? I'm volunteering if you do" He smiled making Alex go red as Jenny was enjoying the two senior officers acting like lovesick teenagers.

"No thanks I can cope" Alex walked to the front door and signalled to Jenny that it was time to go. Alex continued to slap Genes hand away as he kept trying to feel her arse again.

"God, can't you two keep the foreplay until just before you shag each other so young eyes do not have to see" the young woman walked past the two of them smirking widely as the two of them stood watching her.

"Bloody hell, she really is a mini you ay er Bolls, she's a right cheeky, arrogant bitch" He held the door open for her until they reached the cold outdoors. Jenny was already waiting to get in shivering from the wins.

"Come on, you ent very fast considering your coppers am ya?" she slid into the back seat of the car before observing the complicated relationship which was unfolding before her. There were sneaky looks at each other, Gene kept 'accidentally' brushing her leg. Jenny couldn't believe that these two weren't together. They were perfect for each other.


End file.
